Placing Blame
by Insertgoodalliashere
Summary: LBD universe - A one shot with some Darcy/Lizzie, but mostly what might be going through their heads a few days after the Lydia/Wickham incident comes to light
1. Chapter 1

He could see the trails left behind by her earlier tears streaked across her cheeks, wishing he could do more to help her.

They had only been seeing each other seriously for a couple of weeks now, but, as he looked at her in this moment, he couldn't see a future without her by his side. Darcy was glad he'd gathered the courage to tell her again just how much he loved her when he had. He couldn't even imagine what it would have been like if she'd had to leave before he could tell her, and, hear her finally admit she felt the same.

However, right now, those sweet and happy memories felt a millennium ago; just one phone call and Elizabeth Bennet's life had been turned upside down; his eyes glazed over as he started to remember just those few days previous, the events that led him to be sitting here, in his girlfriend's bedroom, comforting and consoling her.

_He'd been walking down the familiar corridor that led from board room 1 to Elizabeth's temporary office, when he'd heard her voice coming from her open door. As he'd slowly grown closer he had started to notice that Lizzie didn't sound her usual cheerful self, and his pace quickened, impatient to find out the cause of her discomfort._

_When he'd finally reached her door she looked ready to dissolve into hysterics. She sat with her back to door, back arched over, one hand grasping the phone at her ear and the other methodically brushing her hair back repeatedly. He became aware that she was truly upset when she failed to even flinch as he reached out to touch her shoulder; instead, she simply turned in her chair and let her bloodshot eyes reach into his and drag his heart up his throat._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she removed the phone from her ear and allowed her hands to fall limply into her lap; instinctively, Darcy reached out for them, squeezing them reassuringly; he searched her eyes for anything that would tell him more of her predicament, but they were empty, the light in them dimmed, if not absent entirely. She did however notice his inquisitive stare, and with the little energy she had left, she said the two words that left Darcy's chest cold, "George Wickham"._

_He had immediately pulled her into a hug, although somewhat awkward given the way they were sat, it seemed to help draw Lizzie back to the present a little; her voice was husky and quiet from crying, but he managed to make out what she said, "Lydia's been seeing George…Now they've both disappeared and there are people asking after them…He's done something and now Lydia is in the middle of it all…". Darcy's jaw tightened, a sense of déjà-vu creeping over him, threatening his self-restraint._

The tone of his phone brought him back to the present. Quickly looking down he saw Gigi had replied to his previous text explaining why Lizzie and himself had left quite so suddenly; he could practically read the awkwardness in the message.

Originally Lizzie had resisted his suggestion, or more accurately, his declaration, that he should accompany her on the flight back to her home town; she had, however, eventually conceded, aware that she would probably need the company to ensure she didn't slip any further into the abyss that was currently threatening to consume her.

Staring at her face, innocent in her sleep, Darcy had only one remaining thought, that this situation was entirely his fault.

Lizzie was trying to slip off into her subconscious so that she might, eventually, find some peace from this nightmare; she tried to focus on the pressure of Darcy's hands in her own rather than the crushing weight of anxiety and guilt that was currently pressing against her rib cage, restricting her breathing more and more with each breath. How could this have possibly happened, just when her life seemed to be coming together? She could barely recall the happiness and elation that had possessed her whole being only a few days ago, could it really have only been so few? Finally realising that, in fact, she was completely and utterly in love with William Darcy; feeling the shadow that had accompanied many nights of confusion over the glances she found herself aiming at Darcy, and, the butterflies that she got every time he spoke to her, lift.

Now she was back where she started, at her childhood home, worrying about somebody else, dealing with her mother and focusing her attention on everybody around her, ignoring her own needs and feelings until she was safely inside her room, in the quiet, alone with her thoughts.

Only now she wasn't so happy to be left alone with her thoughts, one in particular would enter her head, completely unbidden and relentless, that she had no choice but to accept, because, if she was honest with herself, it was true. This situation was entirely her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I wasn't going to write another chapter, but, thanks to a wonderful review from pigtails193 I thought I'd have a go at one more chapter and well after today's episode I thought this was quite possibly the best way to try and recover (seriously so many feels). Anyway I hope you guys like this, I don't know what I think but I've posted it anyway…enjoy :) **_

They'd sat in silence the majority of the evening. It had originally been, of all people, Lizzie's mother to suggest that Darcy should take Lizzie out for a meal, to get her out of the house, try to pull her out of whatever abyss she was currently in. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. Darcy leaned over the table, taking hold of the hand that was currently tracing the edge of her fork; her eyes flicked up at this, but he couldn't see the spark in them, the spark he had fallen in love with.

"I'm sorry." He told her, hoping that his tone would convey the words that were in his head; _"I'm sorry I didn't stop this," "I'm sorry that this is all my fault," "Please forgive me"._

When she simply replied "thank you," he knew it hadn't come across at all; before he knew it every thought in his head came spilling out, without thinking, such behaviour shocking both him and Lizzie. After he had finished she just sat there staring at him, a mixture of confusion and guilt on her face. The latter Darcy couldn't understand, what would she have to feel guilty about?

He didn't have to wait long to find out; once over the initial shock of this outburst, Lizzie was quick to try and put his mind at ease, trying to find the words that most accurately explained that in no way, absolutely no way, did she blame any of this on him, only herself for being stubborn enough to leave Lydia in danger like that.

The seconds seemed to last years during the silence that followed, until, eventually; with a sigh Darcy strengthened his grip on her hand and looked her in the eyes. "How can you blame yourself for this, you were hundreds of miles away, Lydia never told you what was happening, you couldn't have known anything." He stared even further into her eyes before continuing; "If I had done something more when he…hurt Gigi…then your family would not have to be going through this; if I hadn't let my pride and determination to protect Gigi's, and my own, reputation…"

It was here she interrupted him, unable to listen to his attempts at removing the blame from her any longer. "William, please listen to me, nobody could, ever, accuse you of doing anything but the right thing for Gigi, and it in no way makes you responsible for what happened to Lydia. I should've watched her videos, I should have explained…"

"Elizabeth, perhaps it would be more…productive if we were to approach this in a more objective manner."

"What do you mean?" Slightly discomforted at being interrupted whilst she was reeling out her inner-most thoughts.

"Well we are both convinced that our arguments are more valid than each other's, so, we simply concede that we both played a role in this terrible event, and with that in mind, focus our efforts on ensuring that your sister comes through this having learnt something and ready to take on the world again in her spectacularly unique manner, only wiser and less naïve."

Lizzie stared at Darcy, amazed that he had found a way to so quickly end what could have easily become an argument, and that was the last thing she needed, she suspected he didn't need that either.

"I love you," were the words she chose to respond with, she didn't really put any conscious thought into it, they just slipped out, expressing everything that was chaotically swirling round her mind.

In fact she didn't even fully realise what she'd said until she felt Darcy's hand freeze on hers, his eyes suddenly somehow both softer and more piercing than before. Her expression changed into the somewhat _deer caught in the headlights_ look, she'd never said that before, she couldn't even remember thinking it.

Almost as quickly as it had frozen, Darcy's hand unfroze, a smile playing on his lips, she'd never seen him this happy and it made her smile to know she'd been the cause. It felt good to smile again, it had been too long since she'd last had reason to.


End file.
